In Love with my boss
by samheart
Summary: Bella has lost her job and find out she pregnant when her boyfriend of five years leaves she give all hope that until Edward Cullen enter her life and turn it upside down will be HEA
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer I own the story plot but don't own the characters **

**they belong to Stephenie Meyer**.

CHAPTER 1

Bella:

Hi my name is Isabella Swan, but my friends call me Bella and this is story and it starts the day I lost my job.

My boss said that the book store wasn't making money, and he was closing shop. So here I am in my car thinking about a way to tell my boyfriend of five years that not only did I lost my job but that I was pregnant. At least the last bit was happy news. I took a deep breath and walked into the house.

"Hey Mike, I'm home" I said walking in the house

"In the kitchen what you do home so early" He look over at me

"Well Mr. Jackson had to close up the book store early. But we need to talk Mike. I think you should to sit down" I said as he took a seat.

"Ok I got good news and bad news" I told him nervously.

"Ok tell me the bad news first" He said looking at with a worried look.

"I lost my job as of today. The store is not making as much money as we thought" I look down at my hands. He was quiet for a long time. Finally he spoke,

"Well babe we can make it work just off my income. I always wanted you at home" He said. He remembered the first part of my earlier statement.

"Oh what was the good news?" He smiled at me .

"Lately I've been feeling tired and nauseous so I went to my doctor and she said that I was pregnant. We going to have a baby" I said with tears in my eyes and a smile. He just sat there and then his face got hard.

"Bella I don't want that child" He got up and walked into the living room.

"What! What do you mean you don't want this baby" He must have lost his mind.

"What do me want me to do then huh Mike. And don't you dare say you want me to kill my child and I'm not giving it away so Mike you need to grow the fuck up and deal with it" I was crying now.

"I'm not going to do anything. You probably did this on purpose to trap me" I looked at him like he had two heads. This idiot has lost his mind.

"Mike that's not what I did" I should say loved cause there's no way I'm staying with him now

"Well Bella, it's me or that thing"

Needless to say, I choose my baby and got the hell out there. And I've never looked back

**AN: I would like to thank Remington 700PSS for helping me and Beta my story and for all the **

**Follow and Fave and Reveiw pleaes keep them... Reveiw tell me about the new story**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer I own the story plot but don't own the characters **

**they belong to Stephenie Meyer**.

CHAPTER 2

Bella:

Three months later:

I grabbed my churning stomach, moaning to myself.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked we walked into the lobby of the building that housed the Cullen & Cullen law firm.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just love losing my lunch every three minutes" I said with a sweet fake-ass smile,

She backs away from me so I won't throw up on her perfect suit. I swear if I didn't love her so much I would hate her guts. She's just so put together with rich blond hair, perfect body and was into cars. She was every man's wet dream and she makes women around her look like a hobbit

"You're not going throw up in the interview are you? Don't mess this up. Bean needs you to be strong" Did I tell you Rose and Alice named my unborn baby Bean. I hate it.

"Now Bella, you go up there and show my brother-in-law what an amazing person you are" She smiled and gave me a thumbs up. She pressed the button to summon the elevator. "You're going to do great. Just remember why you're doing this"

Waiting for the elevator, I think back on everything that has happened the last three months. Finding out about the pregnancy, loosing my job and leaving Mike. I am broken out of thoughts by the ding that annouces the arrival of the elevator to this floor. The doors open and OMFG

**Reveiew Reveiw please**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer I own the story plot but don't own the characters **

**they belong to Stephenie Meyer**.

CHAPTER 3

Edward:

The alarm wakes me up. I sit up and look around the room I was in. I sighed, it was just another day. I jumped into the shower.

Yesterday Rose called me to ask if I was looking for an assistant. I already had two but I usually have three however that's only because none of them can keep up with the workload on their own.

I'm seriously hoping that because Rose recommended her that she was halfway decent. She told me her friend's name was Isabella.

Listening to Rose telling me Isabella's work history, I knew she sounded smart but only time will tell.

I was secretly hoping she was better than Jessica, the woman was constantly trying to get into my pants every chance she got.

The final straw came when I was in my private bathroom off in my office having a shower she came in saying that it was in important. I fired her on the spot thus creating an opening.

I was brought back to reality when the elevator doors opened and holy shit, angels do exist...

Bella

Well damn... Who do we have here. Mr. sex-on-legs. I should not be thinking about that. It's how I got in this situation in the first place.

I sigh to myself as I step into the elevtor saying a polite "Good morning"

"What floor?" He asked looking at me out the corner of his eye.

"Floor...4" Oh no. It was happening again. My stomach flipped and it all happened in slow motion. As I bent over, the cutie beside me asks if I'm ok.

"I think I going to be sick. I've got an inter..." the world spun and I pucked on his shoes. Nice way to start the day Bella. I seriously hate morning sickness.

"I'm so sorry" I can't even look him in the eye those shoes look like they cost a lot money. Oh god I'm not going to get this job now.

"Maybe you should reschedule your appointment. I'm going to the same floor maybe I can tell them. Who are you meeting with? Don't worry about the shoes, I have a spare pair in my office" He said with pity showing in his eyes. Great now he pities me. Cautiously I remain bent over.

"Mr. Cullen. I have an interveiw with him for the position of assistant. Oh my god don't tell him about this, please. I need this job my jerk of a boyfried left me pregnant and broke" Why am I telling this to a perfect stranger. Oh well, I've already pucked on the man shoes so I might spill my guts, figuratively this time. Like I said, good job Bella.

"Well no need to worry I'm Edward Cullen" He said with huge smile on his face. My eyes were wide just staring at him. I groaned internally "Oh for the love of all things holy, just shoot me now" I thought

**Reveiew Reveiw please**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer I own the story plot but don't own the characters **

**they belong to Stephenie Meyer**.

CHAPTER 4

Edward:

Hi My name is Edward and I've just found my mate. She is pregnant with some assholes baby and he's left her pregnant and alone. I fail to understand what drives someone to treat another human being in such a cold and callous way.

I love the baby as mine. How can I not. This baby is hers so it is mine and so is she. Yeah I'm a possessive prick but I don't care, she belongs to me now.

I had breathe deep when she tells me she here for a interveiw and then I had to hold down the happy dance when she tells me who it's with, you guessed it, me. I gave her my dazzling smile.

"Well no need to worry I'm Mr. Cullen, Edward Cullen" She just sat there eye wide like a deer caught in headlights. I clear my throat and she start rambling

"Oh my god. I threw up on your shoes before I even knew who you are and you've been soo nice to me. Please don't turn me down for the job I can do it just..." I put my hand up, stopping her mid-sentence

"Don't worry about that. Now, if you're feeling better we can do the interveiw now" I gave her another smile and cue the blush

"Um yeah. Can I just give a minute please" I lead her to my office sit her in front of my desk then go to get her a botte of water. She thanks me with a shy smile. I was already going to give her the job but I had to go through the formality of the interveiw.

"So Isabella. The kind of assistant I require needs to be able to keep up with me. I'm a busy man and have to be able to travel at the drop of the hat. Do you think you can do that" I look at her as she answers. I wasn't really was listening to what she was saying. Her animated nodding and hand gestures was enough to tell me she was up to the job

"Well that all I need to know, The job's yours" I open the desk drawer pulling out the forms for her to fill in and sign as well as a blackberry. She looked at the phone, her brows furrowed in confusion

"What's this for?" I just wanted to kiss her. She looked so cute

"It has my schedule on it and have to be able to reach you anytime. Is that ok?"

"Um yeah. So when do I start?" My smile got bigger, if that was possible

"Finish filling out those forms for HR and I'll give you the tour and introductions then you can officially start tomorrow. How does that sound?"

She nods her head in the affirmative as she finishes the last of the forms. Quick but neat, perfect for this office. I go through the formalities of showing her to her desk, she will be at the desk just outside my office then I introduce her to the rest of the staff. I can already see some jealous looks directed at Isabella as they size her up. Funny how the other women think I would be interested in them even after all this time.

At the conclusion of the tour I shake her hand and see her to the elevator. I had to bury my hands in my pockets to avoid the temptation to grab her and pull her into my arms. I know that when the time is right I will tell her and I can only pray she take it well and doesn't run away from me. Lord knows I would follow her anywhere. I head back to my office and get everything sorted for tomorrow. It can't be a bad thing if I get to come to work every morning and see my angel.

**Reveiew Reveiw please**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer I own the story plot but don't own the characters **

**they belong to Stephenie Meyer**.

CHAPTER 5

Bella:

I have been work for Edward Cullen for three week and I've got to say it's been an interesting but weird week. The more I'm around him the more I feel this pull and I don't know if I can deny it any longer. But I know he doesn't want me. I'm Pregnant with another man's baby for crying out loud. I just need to do my job and get over it.

Yeah right. Who do you think you're fooling girlie. The heart wants what the heart wants. Oh great. Now my head and my heart are at war with each other. I must be crazy.

The buzz of the intercom brings me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Mr. Cullen what can I do for you?" I still look at the intercom as if it was going to bite me

"Bella please. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Edward? And I need you in here"

Taking a big deep breath, I got up walking in the office where the man from my personal hell sits with the biggest smile every time

"Yes Edward. What can I do for you?" I ask starting to get irritated

"When we go to your doctor appointment make sure you ask the doctor if it's safe to travel. We're going to Hawaii and I want to make sure it's safe" This what I'm talking about. I don't need him to come with me to my appointment. The man is crazy but I must be crazy considering I'm starting to fall for him. It's sweet that he wants to do these things but at the end of the day, it's not his baby

"Edward stop. There is no we. You're not coming" He looks at me as if I've just told him his dog died then he smiles and shakes his head

"Of course I going. You need someone with you, I'm available so yes, I am coming. So get your bag and let go see this baby of yours" He smiled and got up, walking past me, leaving me standing in his office. Making it clear the conversation. I storm to my desk and pick up my bag. I march straight past him to the elevator muttering to myself. How did my life get so messed up?

**Reveiew Reveiw please**


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer I own the story plot but don't own the characters **

**they belong to Stephenie Meyer**.

CHAPTER 6

Edward:

As we walk towards my car I can hear Bella mumbling to herself as if she thought I couldn't hear her. I only shake my head and laugh. I was opened the door for her and she looks at me like I had two heads.

"What " She said. Now I look at her as if she was the crazy one.

"Just get in the car Bella" She shakes her head at me and gets in. I quickly get in the driver side. As we drive to the doctors, I try to come up with a way to tell Bella that I think she's my soul mate and that I want to take care her and her baby. I know its not mine but for some reason, I love it just the some.

"So Bella. Are you excited to be going to Hawaii for a week? We'll be there mostly for work but we can do other things as well as get to know each other. Bella I truly like you and I want to learn every thing there is to know about you" She smiles at over at me.

"I'm honestly looking for to seeing the beautiful water. I'd like to get to know you too. I'd like for us to become friends so that when we get back we will be more efficient" She turn her head to look out the window as if that's the end of the conversation I love this girl but sometimes she could be really naïve. It was kinda sweet and endearing.

"Bella I was thinking more then just friends. As in a relationship" Before I could finish what I was saying, we arrived at the doctor's office. I sighed and got out of the car and walked out to her side, opening the door before she could do it herself. What can I say, my Mom raised me to be a gentleman. She looked at me with a small smile but I knew she was thinking about what I had just said to her. When we get to the desk, she signs in and the nurse tell us to take a seat. Twenty minutes later they call her name and we get up but before we can move she stops and turns to me

"You don't have to come in. I've got it from here" I was hurt that she didn't want me to come in but wanted to. Before either of us could say anything, the nurse turns to us

"The father can come in too" Bella looks at me, seemingly searching my face for something. Obviously finding it, she smiled softly.

"Do you really want to come in?" I smiled and took her hand.

"Yes please" She nods her head and follows the nurse to the consulting room.

I watch while she gets weighed and is told to pee in a cup. She then tells us to sit tight and that the doctor will be with us in about five minutes. While we were waiting, I thought it would be a good time to get back to our conversation in the car.

"Bella"

"Huh" She looks up at me and fidgets with the hem of her shirt.

"I was wonder if you want to finish what we was talking about?" She stop fidgeting with her shirt

"Okay. What do you want to know?" I didn't think she would be so quick to say yes and it threw me for a second. Recovering quickly I gathered my thoughts. Hoping I could convey my feelings without scaring her off

"Bella, I really like you and I want to get to know you and that baby in there. I want to be there though all his or her life but mostly I want us to be a family. By the time our baby is here, I want to wake up next to you and to whisper good morning to you. I don't know if you believe in fate but I do and I know that there is a reason you came to me"

She looked into my eyes for a long time, seeking the truth. Smiling softly she sighed and turned to face me.

"Edward. If you're really serious about us being a family then I want that too. But only on the condition that I keep my job" I open my mouth to tell no way but she stops me with a look that told me that this was not up for negotiation so I just nod yes.

"We'll talk more when we're finished here. We can have lunch on the way back to the office" I was just leaning in to kiss her when there was a knock at the door. Damn kiss blocked by the doctor.

**Reveiew Reveiw please**


	7. Chapter 7

author note

**Hi Everybody I really want to finish this story but i need help so any ideals then I would really it if you did **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer

Bella:  
As Edward and I leave the doctor's office I think back at what just happened the has no shame asking the doctor all these kind of sex question, anyways I sitting here listen to Edward run his mouth about all the thing "our baby" would get I rolled my eyes with a small smile on my face it was too cute as when got to the restaurant my phone started to ring  
Daddy, why you eat my fries I buy them and they were mine but you ate them yeah you ate my fries and I cry but...  
I answer the phone Edward look at me "What you never seen Adventure Time? I love that show and my kid will love it too"  
"Hey Rose what's up?" I asked even though I already knew why she was calling.  
"So how did it go at the doctors?"  
"Fine and in two weeks I will find out the sex of the baby so that's something to look forward to. Listen Rose, I've got to call you back. Edward and I are just about to sit down to lunch" I hung up before she could give me the 3rd degree. I was, however, going hear about that later. We walk up to the hostess.  
"How may I help?" She asked in a bored tone until she looked up and saw who was in front of her. Her face quickly morphed into what could only be described as her attempt at a flirtatious smile.  
"Well hello Mr. Cullen. Dining alone are we or will someone be joining you?" Before he could respond she turned to me and smirked  
"Sorry but we currently are not hiring. There is, however, an IHOP just around the corner. You may have better luck there" Stunned, I turned to Edward, unsure how to respond to the blond bimbo. I was relieved when my eyes met his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and turned back to her.  
"No. What you can do is get a table by the window for myself and my girlfriend" The look on her face when he mentioned that I was his girlfriend was priceless "And once you have seated us you can fetch the manager for me. I'd like a word with my good friend Aro regarding his staff"  
She stomped her feet and grab two menu she sat us at our table before walking off in a huff before returning with a man with long jet black hair and piercing blue eye and a warm smile  
"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen. How are you doing today? Jessica said you wanted to speak to me" He looked worried as he took in the way Edward's facial expression hardened at the mention of the hostess' name  
"I feel it is only right that you know that I do not appreciate the way my girlfriend was treated when we came in. My apologies Aro, this lovely lady is my girlfriend Bella and she is doing me the honor of carrying my child. We were having a nice afternoon until your waitress made the assumption that Bella was here looking for a job rather than the paying customer she is. I wish to make a complaint regarding that and her inappropriate and unwanted sexual advances to a customer in front of his girlfriend." To see Edward get all demanding was hot as fuck, and more than a little bit of a turn on.  
"Edward, Bella. Please accept my sincerest apologies. Your meals will be on the house today, order anything that you'd like. I will see to it that Jessica is held accountable for her behavior. Please let me know if there is anything else I can do for you. I will send over a new waitress to take your order" Aro took my hand in his and brought it to his lips. It was all I could do to not shudder at his touch, and not in a good way. "Bella, it was a pleasure to meet you" Next he shook Edward's hand. "Edward, my old friend, it was a pleasure to see you again. Congratulations on the baby. You have found yourself a beautiful girl. Hang onto this one"  
Gratefully he left us alone in peace. Edward watched him walk away before turning back to me.  
"Sorry if he made you uncomfortable. He seems to think he's god's gift to women but sadly he couldn't be further from the truth. But let's forget about him. What are you in the mood for? Any weird cravings we need to feed?"  
look at crazy nothing got to him "i was thinking the the stuff chicken that sounds delicious" I think I droll a little "well get whatever you like" he said that with that smile that make me wet between me legs and from the look he know what he was doing damn my harmonies "so have you thought about what we talk about" he brought me out of my daydream "um yeah I have and I have questions OK" he just nodded so I continue "so the first one is why me Edward you can have anyone you want that don't have baggage And I know I'm not ugly but come on your a god" I say blushing shut up now he's going to run for the hills. He look intense that I can't look away "Bella you don't see yourself clearly your beautiful,smart,kind and the most brave person I know by now tears was I'm such a girl "and if you say yes to what I said I would always be with you to take care of you" I just sat there.

**Sorry About how long it took me I'm try better thank everybody that hung in there**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry guys I now this is sooooo off topic but I had to said the my prayer goes to cory known as Finn Husdson I love glee and I know twilight but I had to put it on here **

**RIP Cory Monteith you wherebloved**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have hear ffrdisclaimer**

**chapter 9 Edward**

** After lunch I take Bella back to her place to pack her some clothes I talk her in to spend the night at my house for the rest of the week that's step one of my plan I going to make Bella and that baby mine so here we are walking to here apartment she shared with Rose and my sister Alice which remember that I needs to talk to Alice and Rose to push her in the right direction. We were walking in the house Alice and Rose was sitting on the couch "hey ya I'm just stop by to get some clothes I'm staying at Edward tonight" she all this while running up stair chicken, they both look at me I just shrugged "Edward what are you doing? she pregnant and that asshole mike is off god know where she doesn't need to be in a relationship right now" Alice said looking at me in the eye I just roll my eye " Alice she my one I think I'm in love like mom and dad love and that baby that's my baby fuck that jerk off he not** coming** anywhere near them they mine now" she look at me for the longest time and then started clapping I swear how are we twins anyway I looked at Rose to see if she something to say, she just look at me and said that "I'm all for it if you purely care but if you hate her I will kill you I just nodded I was about to tell them my plan when Bella came down stairs I look at her " you ready to go?" she nods and we say good-bye as we were walking to the door I open it for there was a man standind at there in fnt the doorr then that's when I hear it "Mike" Bella just sat there like she seen a ghost and was ready to kill **

_**hey everybody there it is Mike back I got the ideal from crocuslady thanks oh and I need a new beta I haven hear from my in away so and body out there freel free to hit me up oh and I don't own anything lol **_

_**:)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everybody **

**Disclaimer I Own nothing ( but I would love to ) **

**I'm goiong to do either Chapter in Edward POV cause love write in his and I think we hear alot of Bella and the story and in the story I read on this site so yeah on with the story ( oh there well be Bella POV just more Edwards **

**Chapter 11 Edward **

So this the jackass that left my beauty with an unborn child well his lose my gain _but what if he want them back _the voice in my head stated in my head I like I let that happen " Mike what are you doing here?" Bella said she step slow in front of me to block me from the ass by now Alice and Rose is at the door acting as graud dogs " I need to talk to in for a mintue if you can tell the beast to back down, did you get ride of that thing I don't need you to tring to get me for child support" this ass really had problems ain't no way i was letting him talk to B ella like that I step forward look at Bella she just had her head down with tears in her eyes where was my Bella she just sat there, well if was going to say something well I will thats my job now I look at Mike ready to pounce then look at Bella kiss on the head and then told Rose to take her in the living room while I talk to Mike she look up then looking me in the eye for a few mintues and then let Alice and Rose pull her away when they was in the other room I push the ass ( I really like that name) out the door so Bella won't hear what I was going to say, when we were outside we just stire at each until he open his mouth " So what do you have to do with all this was Bella sleep with you behind my back and got pregrant and try to pin it on me I know she was a no class having slut was no good..." He did't get to finish I had the ass aginst the wall I could see the fear in his eyes know I looked deep in his eyes and said " listen you little shit you to not come near Bella are that baby do you understand" I shake him so he know I want an answer he just nods " YOU gave up on a wonderful lady and that pracise little thing inside her and now that you out of the picture I'm going to be the husband and father that YOU should have been that baby may not be blood but I"m sure ass hell going to be that baby daddy I'm going to be there for all the first so what I need you to do is leave and never come back I got everything so need to worried if she ride of dick" he was about to say something but I cut him off by yell "LEAVE" he all but run I count to ten and walk back in the house smile walking in the living room I look at Bella "ready to go?" that all just look at me "What"

**Well there you guys go I had to put Caveman Edward I love him other then Mobward yummy **

**anyway see you guy Tuesday love u review **


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Everybody here is another Ch. see you at the bottom  
Chapter 12  
Declaimed : I own nothing  
Edward POV:  
Hey Everybody here is another Ch. see you at the bottom

Chapter 12

Declaimed : I own nothing

Edward POV:

After the Hooray from Alice and Rose me and Bella left to go home the ride was silent I keep peek at her but she just sat there in deep thought, I was starting to get nervous that she rethinking are relationship already think I over step where I wasn't suppose to. "Bella are you alright? you got a little quite I'm started to get worry babe talk to me" she just look with a small smile and said "He such an ass I don't even know what I seen in him you know was like that at first he nice you know and then BAM he turns into the biggest asshole ever" I just sat there and listen letting her get it all out smile at as swing her arm everywhere "Bella you don't have to worry anymore because you have me and I plan on taking good care of you and OUR baby" she then look at me with lust in her eyes "you know when you went all cave man it turn me so bad I want to jump you as soon as you came in" I move hand from the gears and put it on her leg slow raise it the crouch of her shorts and what I felt had me groaning I had to get us home real quickly as the car began to go fast I can hear her beautiful giggle

As we walk in the house I show her around and then ask was she hungry she, I laughs out loud her stomach answer for me I gabbed her hand took her to the kitchen "so what you want?" she put her hand to her chin and though I laugh to myself and shake my head this girl is crazy "how about a PB&J that said soooo good right now" as I made her sandwich I stale look at think I love this women there was no way I was let her go. When she was done she said she was tired so I tired off the light going upstairs got ready for bed as we were laying I look her in the eyes wanting to say the word but I was afraid she would run for the hill so I just said goodnight and watch her go to sleep when I know she was sleep I said it I love Bella mine and fell asleep myself

So that's chapter 12 let me know how you like I'm Still Look For A BETA please people help me out here if I had one then I'll update faster


End file.
